


Going Up

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Jensen Ackles One Shots [1]
Category: Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: Running late to an important meeting has the reader rushing onto the first elevator in sight. It's crowded, but it's going up and that's all that matters. When the elevator shutters to a stop in between floors, the reader comes face to face with none other than her favorite actor, Jensen Ackles. What will the unlikely pair make of their time together in the small space?





	Going Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RPF for Supernatural. The reader and Jay just have a good time and get to know each other, nothing romantic. It's mostly crack and fluff. Enjoy and tell me what you think!

“Wait, hold that door!” The yell slipped from you as you chased the crowd of people down the hallway. There was just enough room for you to shove yourself into the elevator and you’d be damned if you missed it. Sure, waiting for the next elevator would take less than five minutes, and though you technically weren’t late, you were going to be in trouble. Alice had a strict ‘fifteen minutes before’ arrival time for meetings, and according to your watch, she would most definitely rip you a new one later. 

A huff of relief escaped you as you slipped into the cramped elevator. With a quick check that the button had been pressed for your floor, you turned your attention back to the portfolio in your hands. 

This was a big project, so one last check to make sure you had everything wouldn’t hurt. This meeting needed to go perfect, or else you’d be hearing about that too. 

The elevator stopped at a few floors, the mass of people exiting, and finally allowing you a little breathing room as you stood still facing the doors. The next floor was your exit. 

A long drawn out screech and subsequent deep shudder of the elevator cart had you bracing yourself from toppling over.  _ This was so not happening right now _ . 

“Motherfucker.” You growled. A deep chuckle had you whipping your head around, not realizing anyone else remained with you. 

“You think this is funny?” The words came out in a hiss as you eyed the tall stranger behind you. His height brought him still above you in heels, a feat which not many could accomplish at your height. He was slender yet still built, the dark slacks and button down clinging to him in all the right places. A dark pair of aviators hung on his nose. 

“No ma’am.” The man chuckled with a slight southern drawl as he brushed his knuckles across his rusty colored beard. Hearing a southern accent in Texas was nothing new to you, but something about it sent a chill up your spine. 

“Then don’t laugh.” You turned back towards the panel and hit the emergency button. Nothing happened so you tried again. Granted you weren’t exactly sure what was supposed to happen, so all you could do was hope that it notified somebody. 

You turned back to the man, who had his phone held above his head like he was searching for a signal. Fear gripped you as you pulled out your own, only to find an out of range warning in the upper corner. A small whine escaped you as you stomped your foot like a child. 

“Nothing?” The man had already returned his phone to his pocket. 

“What the hell do you think?” The man shrugged still clearly amused with your frustration. “And take those damn sunglasses off, only douchebags wear sunglasses inside.”

“You got me.” The man held up his hands in surrender before pulling the dark specs from his face. Your heart leapt into your throat as you took in the pair of deep emerald eyes now staring back at you. 

“Oh my god.” The words tumbled quickly from your lips before you stop them. “Shit sorry, that wasn’t the most dignified response…” you trailed off. Did you just fucking quote Dean Winchester to Jensen Ackles? How had you not even realized it was him? Your mind really was focused right now. 

“No you’re totally right. Dean knows what he’s talking about, but sometimes I like to try and stay under the radar.” Jensen placed the glasses on top of his head as you just stared at him, completely lost for words. There was shakiness in your limbs as you attempted to control your heart rate. 

Supernatural had been your lifeline since the show started. The family you had made and the home you found in them being the one constant in your life through all the shit being thrown at you. And now here you were, in Jensen Ackles personal space, trapped for god only knows how long. 

“I’m gonna be honest I don’t even know what to say. I’m such a huge fan, I’ve seen just about everything you’ve ever done.” You extended a hand and offered your name to him. 

“Thank you so much.” Jensen shook you hand and stepped back to lean against the wall. “So tell me, what has you a wound so tight?” 

“What?” The question caught you off guard as you watched the man lazily swipe his tongue over his lips. “Oh yeah, I’m so late for a meeting with the board of the hospital for their new pediatric wing. My boss is gonna kill me for missing this meeting. I guess some big donor for the playroom portion is gonna be there and she has been freaking about it all month.” You had almost forgotten about it when Jensen had taken off his sunglasses, mesmerized by the hottest man you’d ever seen. 

“Yeah?” Jensen’s one eyebrow lifted as he watched you. “You work for the hospital then?” Jensen slid his hands into the front pocket of his slacks. 

“No, my firm is designing the whole thing. I was finally given a big project, making headway with the partners, and now I’m so fired.” The realization hit you as you dropped your things to the ground, sliding down the wall with them. Your ass hit the ground in a hard thump, but you didn’t even feel it. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’m missing the meeting too.” Jensen walked over to where you were and crouched down in front of you. Your brows crinkled in confusion before you understood his meaning. 

“You’re the donor?” 

“Well technically my wife and I are, but she couldn’t make this meeting. I promised to show her everything though.” Jensen smirked as he moved to sit next to you, his back against the wall, your shoulders almost touching. 

“How did I not know this? I feel like I should have known this.” You turned to him, the fear of possibly losing your job had tears brimming in the corners of your eyes. 

“Danneel and I try not flaunt around our money. We give back where we can and don’t like to make a big deal out of it.” Jensen had his hands in his lap as he spoke, not really looking up at you. “The twins were born here, and while everything turned out just fine, we know that it isn’t always the case, especially for multiple births. This hospital does great work and we want to continue to see it do that work.”

“God I hate how perfect you guys are.” Jensen chuckled at your admission, before denying it. “No really, you two are like the most down to earth celebrities like ever. You’re both hot and so talented like how the hell did you ever stay so humble? Couldn’t you be assholes to kinda balance out the universe? It’s not fair to us lesser humans.” You laughed. 

“Lesser humans?” He cocked his head at you. 

“Yeah, those of us that do not look like Greek gods.” Jensen let out a full bodied laugh at that, and you couldn’t help but join in, his smile contagious. 

The elevator shuttered again then, causing you both to jump back to reality. The doors slid open erratically, leaving you facing mostly dark concrete wall. Only a sliver about a foot tall at the top of the elevator revealed the floor of the level above you. 

Jensen was on his feet in a flash, offering you a hand to help you up. 

“Hello?” He called out. Suddenly you were face to face with a couple of firefighters peering down at you. You recognized both faces instantly, the weight in your chest lifting. 

“Babe, you okay in there?” Your husband called down to you. 

“Uh, physically yeah, emotionally not so much. I’m so gonna be fired after this.” You mused, your husband flashing you back an amused smirk. 

Jensen spun around to face you, obviously thrown off by the interaction. 

“Oh sorry, honey, this is Jensen Ackles, Jensen this is my husband David.” You introduced the two. 

“No way! This is like your every dream come true.” David’s best friend Mark was still on his knees, watching everything going down. 

“Yeah, listen babe it’s gonna be a while until we can get you out of there. I know he’s on your exception list so just use protection okay.” Blood rushed to your face as you gasped. Sure, you and your husband enjoyed messing with each other, but this was unexpected. 

“I’m so gonna kill you when I get out of here.” You growled at David as he and his best friend laughed. 

“Take this while we work on getting you crazy kids outta there.” Mark joined in as he handed down some bottles of water and protein bars. Jensen muttered a thanks before the doors slid back into place. sending you and Jensen alone again. 

“Exception list?” Jensen twisted the lid off his water and took a sip.  _ Oh yeah, David was so paying for this.  _

“Oh, you heard that?” Jensen nodded and signaled for you to continue. “Well you know, couples make a list of like, a few exceptions to the rule that if the opportunity arose…” you tried to choose the words carefully. “You are allowed to seize said opportunity.” You made a face as you stumbled over the words. 

“And I’m on your list?” This man was having too much fun with your apparent uncomfortability. 

“Maybe.” You lied. “Yes. Okay, yes.” You relented as the man laughed at you again. “Oh you are just having the time of your life in here aren’t you? Always laughing at my expense.”

“Who else?” 

“What?” The questions caught you off guard. 

“Who else is on that list of yours?” Jensen pushed. 

“Briana Buckmaster.” You don’t take your eyes off Jensen as you talk your own drink of water, his jaw slightly slack. 

“Can’t say I disagree with your choices. I’m honored to be up there with the likes of Briana.”

“You should be.” 

Jensen moves past you and slid back down against the wall in his previous spot. He reached next him and picked up your portfolio, opening it up on his lap. 

“So, we might be here a while. Why don’t you show me what you got?” He wiggles his eyebrows up at you, the double meaning not lost on you. 

“Alright Ackles, but I’m not sure you can handle what I’ve got.” 

****

“You’ve seen every episode how many times?” Jensen gaped at you. It had been almost two hours since the elevator had stopped in between floors, and about thirty minutes since the two of you put aside your design for the pediatric playroom. You had begun talking about more personal things, including his family. He even showed you this video he had of the twins being adorable and funny. To say it was surreal would be an understatement. 

“At least six times, some of the older ones more.” You reiterated. 

“Do you do anything else?” You laughed at that. 

“I mean no, not really. This show helped me through some really tough times. I even met my husband at a convention. I owe just about everything to you, and Jared. I don’t think if I had met David when I did and all you guys do for your fans, that I would have been able to make it through.” You admitted. 

“Well I’m so glad that you are still here. Otherwise I would be stuck in this elevator by myself, or worse, with some uppity interior design partner.” Jensen teased your hate for your boss. “And I’m sure your husband is glad you are still here. I mean I only met him for a minute or two, but you guys seem genuine.”

“He’s my real life Dean Winchester. He’s a hero and the most loving man I could ever hope for.” You agreed. “It just sucks that I have to kill him for embarrassing me.” 

“Ah, there’s the girl I’ve come to know.” Jensen mused as you returned to your usual joking self. 

The weight dropped from your stomach as the elevator came back to life and dropped a floor before rising back up to you original destination. 

Jensen and yourself gathered your things and stood, more than ready to be out of the small space. 

Though, you had to admit, you were sad. You weren’t lying when you said that Supernatural had helped you a lot. And spending two uninterrupted hours with the shows star had been like a dream. It was not one you were ready to wake up from. 

“Ah David, your wife seems a little too happy after spending two hours stuck in an elevator.” Mark teases David as you and Jensen exited the elevator. You threw him the bird before playfully punching David’s shoulder. 

“How’d it go in there?” David smirked at you. 

“Oh, we had fun, right?” Jensen came up behind you then, his smack on your ass a little harder than you were expecting. But it got the reaction from your husband you had hoped when the two of you had planned it. His jaw dropped a little in disbelief as Jensen eyed you up and down, biting his lip. 

“Gotcha.” You pinched David’s chin between your fingers and planted one on him, quick but needy. 

“Thank god, I did not want to have to kick Dean Winchester’s ass.” David shook Jensen hand. 

“Like you could.” You mocked. 

“There he is!” A deep voice had you all turning towards a man in an expensive suit coming towards you all, flanked by your boss Alice. “Mr Ackles I am so very sorry for the inconvenience. Truly, this has never happened before.”

“Ah no problem Carl. I uh, actually had a very interesting partner to go through it all with and she made sure that I was still productive in my absence.” Jensen shook the man's hand before gesturing to you. “She actually showed me her ideas for the playroom, and I have to say, I’m absolutely thrilled so see them come to life. I would love to move forward with everything.” 

“Is that so?” Alive spoke up, the fire burning in her glare. 

“Yes, actually. And I know my wife will be just as equally excited.” He affirmed. 

“Well then, all is done. Join me in my office to sign the paperwork?” Carl suggested to Jensen who nodded and followed after. 

Once he was out of earshot, Alice began her hushed tirade. 

“What were you thinking? I can’t believe that not only do you not show up to this meeting, but you show the client without my approval. You are so done. You will never work in this town after this. I can’t believe the audacity.” She snarled, her hands gesturing wildly. 

“The audacity? Alice, he asked me to see them. He opened my portfolio all on his own. Besides, I thought you trusted me with this? I got the job didn’t I?” You stepped away from your husband as your boss tore into you like never before. 

“Trust me when I say it will be your last…” 

“Mhmm.” Jensen cleared his throat as he stepped behind Alice, effectively cutting her off. 

“Actually, I like the plans so much, I was thinking of hiring her on as the designer for the new bed and breakfast my wife and I just acquired. What do you say?” Jensen turned from Alice to you. 

“Me?” You were dumbfounded. Honestly you thought Jensen only agreed because the two of you had spent that time together and it would have been awkward otherwise. 

“Yes, just you.” 

“Uh hell yes!” You gushed as you latched your arms around his neck. Jensen laughed as he hugged you back. 

“Well then, I will call you sweetheart. David, hold onto that one.” Jensen returned the glasses to his face as he disappeared behind the door to the staircase. 

“Shit,” David whispered as he watched where Jensen had disappeared. “I think I love him.” 


End file.
